


打死不能说的秘密/The Untellable Secret

by Suai1201



Series: 球二博闪【Barrison】【Harry/Barry】ABO系列 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha！Harry Wells, Christmas Party, Family Reunion, M/M, Omega!Barry Allen, Prenatal education, Unexpected Guest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suai1201/pseuds/Suai1201
Summary: 圣诞贺文，甜蜜家庭日常！我爱他们的糖，如果大家喜欢我就继续写下去，下一篇计划是前传，他们如何完成标记。





	打死不能说的秘密/The Untellable Secret

**Author's Note:**

> 这是ABO系列的第二篇。讲了他们如何度过意外怀孕后的困扰，迎来新的挑战和甜蜜的日常生活。最终他们都很期待新生命的到来。

（1）  
平安夜前夕，星际实验室被银色的拉花和金色的彩灯装点的金光闪闪，空气中飘散着甜点的香气，中控室的一个桌子上摆满了塞西尔送来的蛋糕和各种松饼、零食。但显然这些甜点遇到了宿敌，高个子的私家侦探翘着大长腿不停的把各种点心塞进嘴里。

实验室的音响循环播放着《Life is good》,拉尔夫伴着响指和鼓点的节奏抖着全身，甚至没发现他的腿已经弯成了弹簧。

“Life is good,so good,everyday is something new……”  
拉尔夫一边吃着甜食一边随着音乐哼唱，直到——

“拉尔夫?拉尔夫！你在听吗？”

通讯器里面传来西斯科的吼叫打断了拉尔夫的歌声，吓得他一个激灵坐直身体，却发现双腿变成了煮熟的意面根本吃不住劲儿，一下子摔下了椅子。  
“该死的腿……”拉尔夫诅咒着把腿恢复原样，迅速的站起身。

“拉尔夫？！”通讯器再次催促。

“我在，我在，拉蒙，你需要什么？”

“什么？我需要什么？你在搞什么鬼？我就交给你一项任务，我就安排给你唯一一件事，你到底靠不靠谱？”

“啊！是，没错，计时器……”拉尔夫慌忙的在一堆零食包装下面翻找，终于找到了西斯科交给他的那个个计时器。“哼……”拉尔夫清了清嗓子，“实际上你们还有……还有四分钟……”

“What the fuck……拉尔夫，我告诉你至少提前十分钟告诉我们，你死定了。”

话音刚落，几秒钟后，实验室中控室出现一个蓝色的缺口，震波男孩和巴里从缺口跳了出来。

“嗨，伙计们，这一趟还顺利吧？”拉尔夫立刻献上殷勤的微笑，手里还攥着那个蛋形计时器。

“你死定了，如果你忘记提醒我们时间，让Harry发现巴里在他去接Jess的这一小时出去抓绑架犯，他会用枪在所有人身上打个洞，而凯特琳会把你变成冰棍，别怪我没提醒你拉尔夫。”西斯科用手指指着拉尔夫眼神凶凶的说。

巴里看到拉尔夫一脸惊恐不知所措的表情被逗笑了。“好了，西斯科，我们不是及时赶回来了吗，快给我戴上超能力抑制器，我们还有两分钟。”

黑发男孩没再数落拉尔夫，迅速的从桌上拿起一副金属手镯形状的东西，转身给巴里戴在手上。

就在这之后，蛋形计时器发出滴滴滴的声音。

“哈！时间刚刚好，对吧，计划完美。”

拉尔夫把计时器随手扔到一边一屁股坐在椅子上转了一个圈。

“噢，得了吧，拉尔夫。才不是刚刚好。我就猜到你会忘记提醒我们时间，所以我把计时器提前了五分钟。”

“你们别吵了，伙计们，否则一会Harry回来他会怀疑什么事不对劲的。拜托你们千万别让他在圣诞节发火，尤其是Jess还在。”

拉尔夫耸了一下肩，不再说话。西斯科也努力咽下了没说完的数落。

“凯特琳什么时候回来？”震波男孩看着巴里问。

“她说她晚上直接去Joe的房子跟我们汇合。”

 

“OK，时间到了，要接孩子爸爸来了。”

 

西斯科笑着对巴里说，戴上了眼镜，一只手伸出来向空气中发出震波，一个蓝色缺口出现。几秒钟后，高个子的黑衣男人头戴深色棒球帽从缺口中跳了出来。没等男人站稳脚跟，一道金色闪电从缺口冲出，年轻的女性极速者穿着紫红色制服冲出缺口，掀起一阵风。

“哦，我的天呐。你们的圣诞装饰不错。”女孩笑容欢快的说，蓝色的眼球迅速的环顾四周。

巴里看到黑衣男子出现后立刻三步两下的跑了过去，一把抱住男人，两人交换了一个短暂的亲吻。

“巴里！我好想你。”极速女孩用超级速度挤进男孩和黑衣男人中间，一把抱住他们俩。

 

“嗨，Jess，圣诞快乐。你能来太好了！”

巴里在女孩脸颊上轻轻亲了一下。  
女孩满脸兴奋，双眼里充满笑意。

“我四个多月没见到你了。天，你的肚子真明显了是吗？我可以摸一下吗？”女孩盯着Omega凸起的腹部，虽然巴里穿了宽松的卫衣，但是凸起的孕肚还是跟纤瘦的身材形成反差，看上去比较明显。

“Jess！我说过了，你不要在巴里周围使用神速力，他现在没有超级速度，反应没那么快，你会撞到他的。”Harry严肃的瞪着女儿。

Jess冲Harry做了个鬼脸，拉着巴里的手往外走去。  
“这个男人真是越来越无趣了，你怎么能受得了跟他一起生活。我们去休息室，我给你和艾瑞丝带了礼物。”

 

巴里冲伴侣做了个无奈的表情，被Jess拉出了中控室，剩Harry一个人在原地暴躁的辗转。

西斯科十分识趣的溜出了中控室，“晚上见Harry，我要去跟辛迪亚打个夸宇宙电话。”

剩下拉尔夫一个人还在不明所以的吃着甜点。直到黑衣黑帽的男人走到他跟前。

“拉尔夫，这是塞西尔给巴里准备的。”Harry盯着伸缩人，直到对方放下没吃完的零食，站起来拍拍屁股。

 

“巴里说他吃不了这么多，所以……那么，晚上见，Harry。”

黑衣男子转身的瞬间拉尔夫伸长的胳膊顺走了最后一个芒果盒子溜出了实验室。

（2）

 

自从上次在地球二的英格兰之旅Harry发现自己的Omega怀孕后，他们最终决定一起抚养这个孩子，虽然要克服种种困难。比如，Joe听说这件事后震惊的三天没怎么说话，然后第四天他对巴里说他们必须办婚礼。

 

但Harry坚决反对，他表示自己绝不穿着维多利亚时期的礼服（球二特殊的婚礼习俗）在别人面前起誓并且举办那些傻乎乎的舞会。于是巴里在这世上最爱的两个男人为此一礼拜没说话，直到通过巴里的调停，Harry在实验室举办了一个聚会，并且和巴里当众交换了戒指。

西斯科找到了暂时离开的凯特琳，在确认她的意识没有被冰霜杀手控制后告诉了她这个好消息。凯特琳在经历了冰霜杀手的暴走并离开实验室后第一次露出久违的发自内心的笑容。西斯科希望她能重回实验室帮助巴里度过孕期。凯特琳一开始担心自己不稳定的人格和超能力会伤到巴里，所以没有立刻应允。结果三天后凯特琳接到西斯科的紧急求助，巴里的身体出了问题。

凯特琳急忙赶到实验室，发现巴里浑身高热，脸色苍白地躺在实验室的病床上。一屋子人围在他身边人都不知所措，Harry看到她的那一刻仿佛见到了上帝。

凯特琳做了仔细的检查，给了大家一个不好的消息。

“巴里的胚胎细胞分裂的太快了。快到他的身体来不及分泌足够的孕激素，他孕激素的代谢速度比细胞分裂速度慢很多。他的子宫本来应该有十个月的时间来扩张，子宫壁会逐渐增厚。但是按照他的代谢速度，他的妊娠期比正常人缩短了十倍还不止。恐怕他的自愈因子会把快速分裂的胚胎当成肿瘤，免疫系统可能会攻击胚胎，如果这样的话，他很快就会流产。”

巴里听到这句话后紧紧的捏住伴侣的手，对方的骨节都变成了白色，他转头看着年长的伴侣。

“我不想放弃，Harry，我想要这个孩子。”

“凯特琳？”Harry有些六神无主的看着女生物学博士，“有什么你能做的？”

“你必须放弃你的超级速度，巴里。”凯特琳确定的说，“胎儿在母体发育的时间是它心灵的第一次发展阶段。在十个月的妊娠期里，当胎儿逐步发育成熟，他们有了触觉、听觉、味觉，随着大脑的不断发育，他们会通过母体感知这个世界，这对于婴儿来说是心灵发展的重要环节，他们会逐渐为出生做好准备。但你的超级速度会缩短孕程，即便我能用方法避免你的免疫系统排斥你的孕囊，但是过短的妊娠周期对婴儿的心理发育是极大的不利因素。这是违反自然规律和伦理的事情，我不能确定会有什么后果，但是我认为不能冒险。”

实验室的治疗室里安静极了，大家都没说话。年长的Alpha眉头紧皱，咬着嘴唇，紧张到无意识的放出了信息素。Alpha的第一本能是保护自己的Omega，显然怀孕这件事给年轻的Omega带来了危险，Harry脑海中闪过的第一个想法就是避免让巴里受伤。但是转念一想，Omega出于生理本能也会想要不顾一切的保住Alpha的孩子。这件事无论怎样都存在矛盾。

“那就限制我的神速力。”巴里打破沉默，掷地有声的说。Omega男孩看向他的伴侣。“Harry，你和西斯科可以为我做一个速度抑制器，就像之前我们为zoom做的那个一样。戴上它我就可以抑制我的超级速度，让孩子在自然的条件下生长和分娩，对吗凯特琳？”

女博士有些担忧的瞥了一眼坐在一旁皱着眉头的Alpha。“是的，巴里，理论上是这样。但是你真的愿意为了孩子放弃闪电侠的身份？”

“各位，能不能给我们几分钟时间？”Harry突然打断凯特琳，向大伙说。众人彼此看了几眼纷纷退出了医疗室。Joe的脸色难看极了，他很不情愿离开巴里，但艾瑞丝把他硬拉了出来。

年长的男人率先开口，Harry性格一向直爽，处理这样的事情更不会绕弯子。“我告诉过你神速力可能会对胎儿有不好的影响。所以我们结束旅行提前从地球二回来是对的。巴里，我说的没错，你不是普通的Omega，你的超级速度对胎儿产生的影响太严重，这恐怕是我们预料到的最坏的情况了。”

巴里盯着伴侣如同雪后晴空一般的蓝眼睛，这双眼里存有只留给他的温情，像在冰雪覆盖下的井口里涌出的温泉，巴里能分辨那些从冷淡中流出的温暖。

“所以你改主意了吗？Harry？”

年长男人轻微摇了摇头，“我不知道，我认为保护你是第一重要的事。我不想让你受任何伤害。如果抑制了你的超能力让你受伤了呢？万一你生病了呢？万一我们来不及解除抑制器让你的伤病变成不可逆的呢？我不认为这是个好主意，巴里。”

Harry用手轻轻抚平巴里被病床揉搓的乱糟糟的头发，大拇指在男孩脸颊上划过，最终落在因为发热而变得殷红的嘴唇上。

“也许我们和这个孩子没有缘分。”

巴里伸手握住伴侣放在他脸颊的手摇了摇头。

“不，Harry，不。”

“巴里，别这么倔强……”

“这不是倔强，Harry。我知道你不能理解我的心情。你不知道我每一天都比昨天更希望拥有这个孩子。这种感觉很难讲清楚，我不知道该怎么解释。”

男孩眼睛眨了几下，长长的睫毛被射灯在脸上投射出忽闪的阴影。

“Joe跟我谈过两次，他认为我太年轻，还不懂拥有下一代意味着什么，他认为我做出这样的选择全凭冲动。甚至艾瑞丝也认为我只是不知道该怎么面对这种意外，她让我想清楚再做决定。”

“我们谈过这个了巴里，你向我保证你不是一时冲动，我也相信你。但现在的问题是，留下这个孩子可能会让你受伤，不仅仅是生理上的，万一凯特琳保不住他呢？万一他夭折了呢？万一他出生后和其他孩子不一样呢？你听到凯特琳说的了，她不能预知情况会怎样。”

“我愿意承担这个风险，Harry。”巴里表情坚决，就跟他每次要做出重要决定时一样。

“为了这个孩子我愿意十个月不使用神速力，或者其他的任何代价。同我能得到的相比，这些代价不算什么。”

“巴里……”

“这是我的骨血，Harry，你能理解吗？他和我血脉相连，他身体里流着我的血，他是我们的孩子。我11岁就失去了我的父母，从那以后我没有一天不想着能有一次全家团聚的机会，没有一天不想。”

巴里的眼里蒙上一层水汽，他很少表现出失去父母后的悲痛，但Harry知道那心结永远也解不开。

“我父亲死后，我把他葬在母亲身边，我在他们的墓碑前想，我永远也没机会体验别人生活中最平凡的相聚了。失去的恐惧击垮我，甚至让我背叛你去更改了时间线，最终还是竹篮打水。但这个孩子——我们的孩子，他是真实存在的，他就像一个希望的小火苗一样在我心里点燃了，我知道他也想来到这个世界。”

“这难道不够好吗，Harry，难道不值得我去付出全部吗？”

男孩说完，眼角流出一滴泪，碧绿色的眼球仿佛发出某种光。

Harry紧紧的握住伴侣的手，吻去了他眼角的眼泪。那一刻他决定无论发生什么，他都要保护好巴里以及他们未出世的孩子。

从那以后巴里暂时卸下了闪电侠的责任，保护这个城市的重担落在了闪电小子和震波的身上。巴里会在实验室坐镇后方，训练沃利作战技巧，帮助拉尔夫学习使用他的超能力。凯特琳也回归了队伍，成了巴里专职的孕产医生。

为了让巴里的身体细胞仍保持一定活力，凯特琳和Harry研究一番后决定每周有一小时时间不抑制巴里的能力，让他的身体细胞在神速力的刺激下恢复活力，以便让巴里在生产后以最快的恢复身体状态。即使每周只有一小时不抑制超级速度，巴里的预产期还是会比普通Omega提前七周。

Harry严禁巴里出外勤，即便只是跑腿的工作。闪电侠每次收到系统或手机上的报警信号，都感觉有一万只蚂蚁在腿上爬，只有用超级速度跑起来才能甩掉这酥麻的感觉。但迫于Harry的脾气和Joe的威严，他一次也不敢逾越规矩。除了平安夜前夕Harry去接Jess来过节的那一个小时。

（3）

 

CCPD遇到一伙绑架犯绑架了一个有钱人的孩子，恰巧Joe送塞西尔回娘家赶不回来接这个案子。沃利为了不跟前女友见面一个人去了外地过节。这真是绝无仅有的机会，他央求了西斯科好几分钟，甚至说把这个机会当成圣诞礼物，震波男孩最后心软了。

“要是Harry发现了我带你出外勤，你可得替我挡子弹哥们，我和辛迪亚还有大好人生没享受呢，我拒绝英年早逝。”

说完他打开缺口。因为肚子显怀穿不下制服，只穿了便服戴着口罩帽子的闪电侠一边拼命点头一边跟西斯科一起跳到了犯罪现场。

“谁在圣诞节搞这么轰轰烈烈的劫持人质的犯罪，简直是——”  
“变态！”  
“Awesome!”  
两人异口同声的说。

最后在闪电侠的帮助下，CCPD只用了不到一小时就破了案救出了人质，他们刚好赶在Harry带Jess回来前完成任务。

巴里对刚刚瞒着伴侣参加外勤仍感到有些心虚和心有余悸，他甚至下意识的比往常表现得更乖巧，努力想讨好他的Alpha。Harry也因为节日喜庆的气氛还有跟Jess团聚非常开心。除了看到Jess为他和巴里准备的情侣款圣诞针织衫时皱了眉，他几乎难得的一直微微笑着。甚至那件他完全不能接受的套头衫也在巴里和Jess的强制下，被四只手硬套在身上。

“这样才叫过节，爸爸。你以前圣诞节都是怎么过得我不想再跟巴里吐槽了。”

他们并肩在路上走着，一起往Joe家里赶，还有个热闹的聚会和喝不完的蛋酒等着他们。

他们三个人在路边看到一个宠物店用十几只逼真的金毛玩具装饰他们的圣诞树，巨大的松树下坐着十几只玩具金毛在不断的摇着脑袋。巴里傻呵呵的看了好久拔不动腿。

“Harry，你说我们要不要养一只狗……”  
“不，我不喜欢狗。”  
“金毛是不错的选择。”  
“我不喜欢金毛。”

汪汪！

圣诞树下十几只金毛里居然有一只真狗，这只大puppy听到Harry的话后居然当场抗议。吓得毫无防备的三人在树前摔作一团。

这只金毛和Harry脸上的表情已经让巴里和Jess笑的直不起腰。Harry一边烦躁的从地上爬起来，一边把巴里拽到身边检查。

“跟你说了我不喜欢金毛。”

巴里和Jess一边弯着腰大笑，一边被Harry拖着离开了那个满是金毛的圣诞树，最后连Harry也忍俊不禁，偷偷笑起来。

等他们边走边闹的到达Joe的房子，其他人已经都到齐了。

“你们这些家伙怎么这么慢。”艾瑞丝一开门就数落到。“火鸡都要冷了，伙计们。”

“抱歉大伙，有两个人因为养什么狗的问题在马路上展开了激烈的辩论。”Jess笑着跟大伙一一拥抱。

“啊哈，所以你们现在不仅仅有了孩子，还要有狗了。”艾瑞丝佯装生气的样子看着巴里。

“我现在简直想收回我的圣诞礼物了，这太让人嫉妒了，要知道我以为我才会是家里第一个结婚生小孩的那个，你让我觉得我要孤独终老了巴里。”

“别这么说，艾瑞丝，你就要当姑姑了。”巴里笑着跟艾瑞丝交换了一个拥抱。“看在宝宝的份上不跟你计较了。不过今年的礼物也是给他的。”

巴里接过艾瑞丝的礼物拆开，是一本胎教故事书。  
“噢，这可真棒，看来我们中有人接下来有事情可做了，讲故事嗯？”巴里笑着看向伴侣。

“我……什么？”Harry一脸无辜的看着大家。

西斯科在旁边吃着一根棒棒糖突然插嘴道，“艾瑞丝你提醒我了，我已经想好了明年给Harry和巴里的圣诞礼物送什么——《宝宝的量子物理学》。”

“啊，你也提醒我了西斯科，明年圣诞节我可以送《宝宝的量子纠缠学》。”凯特琳在一边抢白到。

“看来这个孩子要成为比他爸爸更了不起的科学家了。”Joe给Harry端来一杯蛋酒，并向巴里表示没你的份。

巴里把他和Harry为大家准备的礼物发了下去。他们送给Joe一顶新帽子，送给艾瑞丝一瓶新款香水，送给凯特琳一双Harry特制的手套，这幅手套可以控制温度释放，即便在凯特琳失控冰霜杀手突然出现的情况下，手套可以暂时让她发不出低温。

“拉尔夫怎么没来？”巴里问。

“听说有了个圣诞艳遇，巴不得他不来。手套太酷了，我的礼物是什么？”西斯科羡慕的看着凯特琳的礼物，拆开他的盒子。里面是一件深灰色的圆领线衣，打开后正面用纱织线的刺绣绣了几个大字——

“I am rich.”

“哇……这是，这不是那个富豪同款的衣服吗？他叫什么来？”  
“布鲁斯 韦恩”巴里立刻说到。

“对，韦恩集团的董事会主席，太酷了，谢谢你巴里。”

大家交换完礼物正打算开餐，这时候Joe的客厅里突然出现了一个震波缺口，大家不禁一阵紧张。

“西斯科，你不是说吉普赛不来参加聚会了吗？”Harry紧张的问到。

“没错，我肯定她不来了，因为……所以这到底是谁？”震波男孩紧张的做出战备姿势。

紧接着一个戴眼镜的金发女孩从缺口跳出来，穿着鲜艳的圣诞图案线衣，怀里抱着一个礼物盒子。

“噢，天呐，我居然直接跳进了别人的房子，这太糟了。”

“卡拉？”巴里吃惊的喊到，没想到他不同地球的超级女孩朋友会突然到访。

“嗨，巴里！大家伙，圣诞快乐！”氪星女孩和大家一一拥抱打招呼。

“抱歉，你们知道因为没有跨宇宙电话什么的，所以我就直接这样跳过来了。”

“你怎么做到的？你怎么知道我们在什么位置？”凯特琳奇怪的问。

“是我，我给过卡拉一个震波触发器，我做的，那个东西会把她带到我附近。”西斯科解释到。

“没错，我担心上次支配者入侵后，万一有什么事情需要你们帮助，就拜托西斯科给我做了那个东西让我能更快的联系你们。”

“发生了什么？你需要我们帮助吗？”巴里有点担心的问。  
“不不，没有什么麻烦。我只是想来看看你。”卡拉笑着看向巴里。

“自从我听说你怀孕后就一直想找机会来看看你，现在都好几个月过去了，我想趁着圣诞节来拜访你们，确定巴里和宝宝一切都好。”

“巴里很好，孩子也很好。谢谢你卡拉。”Harry向前一步，笑着说。

巴里把手放到肚子上轻轻抚摸了一下，笑着点头。

“除了不能使用神速力，其他都很好。胎儿已经会动了，我能感觉到胎动，就像有一条小鱼在肚子里游。”

“天呐，这太神奇了，你们知道是男孩女孩了吗？”卡拉兴奋地把手捂到嘴边问。

Harry挪了一下挡在巴里身前，“不，我们想最后揭晓……”

话没说完，一道金色的闪电穿过房间，Jess突然出现在卡拉身边，用手捂住了卡拉的嘴巴。而氪星女孩眼睛瞪得大大的，一脸的吃惊表情。

“爸爸！她用透视光扫描了巴里，她知道了孩子的性别……”Jess大声说。

这句话让整个房间炸了锅。Harry一脸震惊的表情，大声的抗议着。

“你不能就这样随便用射线透视别人！”

巴里也对这突然发生的状况不知所措，只是吃惊的看着卡拉。

艾瑞丝和Joe吃惊的从沙发上站起来，大眼瞪小眼的看着巴里和卡拉。

“你可以私下告诉我，卡拉。”Joe对氪星女孩说。

“什么？不，我不同意。”Harry立刻反驳到。

“我是孩子的外祖父，为什么不能知道？巴里，我保证替你保密。”

艾瑞丝和巴里分别拉着Harry和Joe，试图让两个人停下争吵。

“好了，大家都冷静点。Jess你可以放开卡拉了。”西斯科大声说，试图中止这混乱的场面。

氪星女孩满脸抱歉。“对不起，巴里，我不是故意的，我只是太好奇了没有控制好我的能力，我不是有意的……”

“额……没关系卡拉，这种事很正常，我也有控制不住速度的时候，我能理解。”巴里搓着手，不安的看着一脸不高兴的Harry。“但我们确实不想现在知道孩子的性别。”

氪星女孩皱着眉咬了一下嘴唇。“所以说我现在知道了一个对谁也不能说的秘密。”

“没错，而且是打死也不能说的那种。”Harry仍然一脸严肃的说。

卡拉点点头，小心翼翼的说，“其实我只是来送个礼物，我这就离开，我保证在我的地球也不说。”

“别这么担心，卡拉。保守这个秘密没那么难。”凯特琳绕到卡拉身边，搂住她的肩。“和我们一起吃完晚餐唱完圣诞颂歌再走吧。”

“不，凯特琳，你的好意我心领了，我觉得在你们面前保守这个秘密压力太大，我还是离开吧。”

“如果我说，你不是这个屋子唯一知道这个秘密的人会不会感觉好一些？”凯特琳神秘的一笑。

“什么？！”  
很显然凯特琳这句话第二次引爆了房间里的气氛。

“你什么时候知道的，凯特琳？”  
“哦，天呐，这个秘密要保不住了。”  
“凯特琳我不敢相信你居然不告诉我，你知道我会替你保密的！”  
“凯特琳，我真的想知道是男孩女孩，我是外公，我有权知道……”  
“Harry我感觉我们俩会是最后两个知道孩子性别的人了……”  
“不，我不允许，我绝对不同意，凯特琳……”

戴着红色圣诞帽的女博士突然停下脚步，“好了，你们都别说了！”

房间里立刻安静了。

“Harry你不用担心，我绝对不会告诉任何人的。”  
“你怎么能保证……”

“我能。Harry，别忘了我是个医生。如果我照顾的产妇和他的伴侣不想知道孩子性别，我就绝不会说。就这么简单。”凯特琳的目光在众人身上扫过，从终于放松下来的巴里，到仍心有不甘的Joe。

最后艾瑞丝打断了所有人，她拿起酒杯，轻轻敲了两下。

“好了，大伙儿，依我看这个打死不能说的秘密已经不再是问题了。要是我们再不开始用餐火鸡就要冷成石头了。”

大家不再议论和争吵，纷纷聚在餐桌前，所有人都拿起了酒杯。  
Joe举起酒杯对大家说，“为了我们爱的人，和我们的友谊。”

“For Love and Friendship.”

大家异口同声的说。杯盏交错，叉盘叮咚，所有人都有说有笑的开始享受美食。

巴里再次忍不住和Harry交换了一个短暂的吻。这好像是他们过得最为轻松愉快的一次圣诞节了。


End file.
